The Thomas the Tank Engine Man (Bookmark Documentary)
}} '''The Thomas the Tank Engine Man' is a television documentary produced by Nicholas Jones of Quanta Films LtdWho we are on Quantafilms.com for the [[Wikipedia:Bookmark (TV series)|BBC Bookmark series]]. Production The documentary began production after Nicholas Jones' first meeting with Wilbert Awdry at his home in Stroud, Gloucestershire on 26 April 1993. Nicholas managed to sell the documentary idea to both BBC and Channel 4 in Summer 1994. Nicholas and the BBC crew spent the entire day filming Wilbert Awdry's interview in September 1994, disguising the fact that Awdry was in bed the entire time due to his deteriorated health. The crew also had a chance to film Wilbert's cluttered study room, which contained his dismantled his model railway layout, relief map of the Island of Sodor and Ffarquhar timetable. The documentary was first broadcast on BBC 2 on 25 February 1995 to commemorate the fiftieth anniversary of The Railway Series. Interviewees * The Reverend Wilbert Vere Awdry * Christopher Awdry * Brian Sibley - Wilbert Awdry's Biographer * Eric Marriott - Editor “The Railway Series” 1947-72 * John Welch - Sales Rep “The Railway Series” 1949-56 * Rosemary Debnam - Editor “The Railway Series” * Peter Edwards - Illustrator “The Railway Series” 1963-72 * Britt Allcroft - Creator “Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends” * David Mitton - Director “Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends” * Michael Rosen - Children's Writer * Victoria Button - Picture Restorer * Liz Turner - Reed Children's Books * Ingrid Selberg - Managing Director Reed Children's Books * Robert Mann - Marketing Director Ertl Europe Ltd * Tadāki Okada - Sony Creative Products Inc * Mikiko Adachi - Fuji Television Network Inc * Lynn Scott - Toy Shop Owner * Len Rhys - Retired Steam Engine Driver * Various children Trivia * This documentary was repeated on 15 April 1997 to mark the passing of Wilbert Awdry on 21 March 1997. * Clips from Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (US version), Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas and Gordon (Japanese version) and Henry's Forest are used throughout the documentary. * A clip from the Shining Time Station episode "Schemer's Alone" is used. * Behind the scenes clips of Thomas and the Special Letter and Paint Pots and Queens were shown before the episodes were released on VHS and TV. * Sections of John Gielgud's narration of the Railway Series stories are played throughout the documentary. * Hilary Fortnam, one of Wilbert Awdry's daughters, tells the story of how her father created Thomas and his friends. * Bandai's Departing Now series, bath toys and sandpit toys TV commercials were broadcast as examples of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends merchandise in Japan. Goofs * Mikiko Adachi's name is mistakenly credited as "Mik''oko Adachi". Also, her interview video ends in the middle. * Ponkicki's title is mistakenly credited as "Pumkiki" on English subtitles. Also, as Mikiko Adachi mentioned during the interview, the correct title was "[[Wikipedia:jp:ポンキッキシリーズ#Super Kids Zone ポンキッキーズ|Ponkickies'']]", which was changed from "Ponkicki" in October 1993. References External Links *Bookmark: The Thomas the Tank Engine Man on the BBC Genome Project ja:The Thomas the Tank Engine Man (BBC) Category:Documentaries